The Assignment
by sasusaku779
Summary: On again, off again boyfriend girlfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura broke up again. Something or someone had to do something to help them realize their deeply denied feelings for each other, who thought 2 children could be the one to do it? sasusak
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i decided i would better the story by making it longer and i hope it was better, i didn't change much, just added a few words here and there! and I'm sorry to those who had faved it, alerted it, reviewed it! I was thinking and well i would like to make them slightly longer, so if you bear with me for a few more days, i will have an update out within definitely a week! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto...**

On again off again nineteen year olds boyfriend girlfriend, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, just broke up again.

God knows that the two love each other, but both were as stubborn as a mule.

They have been together ever since seventh grade, but they've set a record as to the number of breaking up and making up, yet they just can't stay away from each other.

Now the two were sitting side by side in their psychology class.

* * *

Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the class to end.

She sat as faraway possible at their table.

"Quit tapping your damn foot!" hissed her seatmate and former boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the heartthrob of their whole life. Girls fawned over him since the beginning of time, and finally one girl managed to sneak her way into his heart, and that girl of course was his only first girlfriend and first ex girlfriend.

He too made sure he was seated as far as possible away from the annoying pink-haired wench he so much loved.

"Make me dammit!" She hissed back.

She was born with naturally pink hair and had always felt inferior to her classmates, but the day the Uchiha was assigned to sit next to her in science, made her life so much better.

She had immediately fallen for dark, I-don't-care-attitude and after a few accidental chemistry mishaps they somehow had ended up together. Though they had officially the worst messed up relationship, she was happy every time she was with him.

* * *

He reached his long lean leg over to step on her tapping foot.

Before, while they were going out, they loved to play footsies beneath their desks, and sat as close as the teacher would allow them.

"Ouch!" she yelped not so silently.

She glared at the smirk that settled on his beautiful face, and even she, his ex-girlfriend, admitted he was gorgeous.

Secretly she caught her breath as their eyes caught each other, but then their maybe-would-have-been-make-up-moment was interrupted when their psych teacher, Iruka spoke up.

"Haruno? Care to share what is wrong with your life with the rest of your class, while I'm trying to you useless bunch the importance of reading facials?" He sighed not so happily. The two have been on and off bickering in his class ever since they entered the class.

Naruto, her boyfriend's somewhat bestfriend answered for them, "Awww it's nothing Iruka, those two are just going at each other's throats again.

Sasuke, who sat behind the blonde haired idiot stood slightly and bonked the idiot sitting in front of him, ignoring the yellings of their Sensei.

"Dobe..." he muttered under his breath.

Naruto now cowered from the look sent by Sakura, for he had interrupted her moment to talk. "Sheesh!" he thought, "the two were meant to be together."

"Well now that you've asked, I have this huge problem with the man sitting next to me, so I was wondering if you would kindly change my seat with ummm…" She looked around and spotted a girl that loved Sasuke, but was hated by him, "Karin!"

Karin nearly jumped for joy. The four eyed girl had a thing for Sasuke ever since high school, and somehow was convinced that the two were meant to be together.

"Those two would work together for they both think they both are better than others!" Sakura continued ignoring the glare sent by the Uchiha and stood up, "I mean think about it? They both want to control every situation, and they will balance each other out…" She gestured her arms dramatically.

Sasuke's glare deepened if that was even possible, and since Sasuke refused to look at the girl standing up next to him, he directed it towards some poor soul sitting in front of me, "I mean on one hand Karin refuses to shut up, and this guy over here refuses to talk about our…I mean his problems!" she finished.

Sasuke now sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Che. And you think I have a problem?" he responded to Sakura's earlier accusation.

Though he hadn't said much, that was all it took for Sakura to get riled up.

The other students looked at the two in bored fascination, it was entertaining the first time, interesting the second, funny the third, but the fourth time it was getting old. By now they were well passed their sixth break up this year.

"Oho?! So you think I'm the one with the problem!?" she shrieked at him, completely ignoring the teacher.

"You said it yourself," he smirked not so loudly.

"I DID NOT say I have a problem! You're the one with a problem…" This was the beginning to their "You refuse to talk to me" fight.

* * *

The other students knew it would be a while for them to quiet down their argument and began to do whatever they wished to do, for now the teacher's attention was caught by the arguing couple.

Shikamaru chose to ignore his girlfriend's talk saying it was to troublesome to listen to her over a lot of talking. She pouted and as a compromise, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She squealed.

Naruto and some other guys were tossing a football around in the back of the room.

Some students chose to do their work diligently trying to ignore the commotion, while others took out their ipods and decided they were too good for work.

* * *

The teacher sighed and slapped his hand over his head and walked over to the problem of the commotion.

"…Ugh! Why the hell do you have to sit next to me!? Why? You don't even bother listening to me? So why do I have to be partnered up with you?" Sakura continued her rant.

Sasuke, still in the same position as before, smirked, "Who was the one who wanted to sit next to me in every class we had together?"

"Gah! Sasuke-kun!" she added the kun accidentally, "You will never understand the importance of talking about your feelings!"

He smirked at the unintentional suffix added to his name. When she realized this, she pouted, "Don't you dare think we are getting back together just because I slipped and added the kun…"

Sasuke had always thought that her pout was unbearably cute, and silently groaned inside his head.

She was cut off by the teacher, who now stood in front of the two, blowing the whistle.

Immediately the commotion quieted down and everyone sat back down in their chosen permanent seats and continued on their work silently listening to what the teacher was going to say to the two.

"Uchiha, Haruno, I sense there is a problem here."

Immediately Sakura began her rant, when she finished, and waited to here Sasuke's side of the story.

When nothing was heard from the man sitting next to her, she moved to elbow him in the side, but her elbow was caught in his hold.

She blushed lightly at the slight content and moved her arm away from him.

The teacher sighed and thought, "Will these two ever work it out?"

"Last chance, if I ever hear an outburst from you two again, I swear I will make your life miserable."

Sakura whispered a meek "Hai," while her useless ex-boyfriend hn-ed.

* * *

Through out the rest of the class, the two remained quiet or not so quiet.

Sasuke tapped his pencil impatiently after finishing his work, waiting for the class to end.

Now this wouldn't have become a problem, but Sakura was now on a short fuse. One foot away from him, the girl was fuming, mentally bashing Sasuke in her head. Being the observant person he was, he noticed her tensing up trying to control her anger.

He continued on his actions.

Tap, tap, tap…

Sakura was having a hard time concentrating on the paper in front of with the constant tapping noise invading her mind every time. 'Gah! Damn him and his smexy good looks! He deserves to perish in hell…no that would just be a waste of a sexy body…"

Tap, tap, tap…

She had to do something to stop the noise so she took action.

Taking the book that she had set as a barrier on the desk, she "accidentally" pushed it off the desk, right where Sasuke's foot was. 'Haha!' she sadistically laughed inside her "deranged (according to Sasuke)" mind.

Tap, tap, tap…

* * *

Heh. She thought she was so smart (oh but she was).

He was watching her every move, and just because he had caught himself staring at the way she narrowed her brilliant green eyes, it didn't mean he didn't see the slight brush of her creamy elbow against the books.

As her elbow pushed the books, he also saw the smug look that said, "Ha! Don't even think about challenging me!"

He moved his foot, and smirked. 'Haruno, you will never beat an Uchiha…"

He leaned back in his chair, and secretly (trying to hide the action from his teacher's weary eyes) reached over to yank a lock of the pink hair he loved oh so much.

* * *

"Ef the Uchiha!" she thought as her smug look turned to one of distraught.

She had been outsmarted, and the score now stood 16-7 to Sasuke, not that she was keeping count. She fisted her fist on the desk, and silently fumed, thinking of A Million Ways To Outsmart An Uchiha.

Her mind wasn't on her work, as her brain worked to think of his weaknesses.

"Ow!" she very nearly silently yelped at the sudden shock her head felt. She turned her head to the man sitting nonchalantly looking at her, not bothering to hide the fact that it was he who yanked her hair.

"Uchiha!" she hissed, "what the fuck was…" She broke up as her angry met his dark amused eyes.

Though she knew, they were broken up, and were supposed to despise each other; she was caught in her weakness. Oh how she loved to stare deeply into the eyes that penetrated her soul.

They both silently looked at each other, her eyes searching for deceit in his softened eyes. She found none.

She leaned forward towards him, tilting her face up towards his.

She hesitated before closing her eyes, blocking the eyes from her view that were getting closer and closer. His hand brushed hers on the desk, and she felt herself shiver.

* * *

"Uchiha! Haruno!" They both snapped out of it, and the very-nearly-blushing Sasuke hn-ed pushing back against his chair.

The very-bright-red Sakura quickly pushed her chair as far as possible from him, turning her head in the process, refusing to look at the man still smirking at her. "H-hai!"

The class turned to look at the two. Naruto was silently laughing, shaking in his chair. Ino's arm was still latched to Shikamaru's as she looked wide-eyed at Sakura's bright face, and the rest of the class was looking in amusement at the two, waiting for the verdict from the teacher.

"Uchiha, Haruno…"

"Why do you say the Uchiha's name first sensei? That is completely sexist!" interrupted a girl who was very active in the "Sexism is wrong" movement. She stood up glaring unhappily at the teacher. A few students sitting around her chuckled, while the others glared at her telling her to sit down so they could watch the "Uchiha-Haruno Problem."

"Takahashi," Iruka-sensei said warily, "sit down…now!"

She hmphed, crossed her arms, and sat down angrily.

"Now… Uchiha, is there a problem?" Takahashi forgot she was supposed to be pissed, and was now concentrating at the problem at hand.

"..." No response came from the Uchiha, but that was as expected.

He slapped his head thinking, "_I deserve early retirement_," for he never got any respect from most of the kids. He turned slightly, "Haruno?"

The sexism-is-wrong activist broke in again, "See! You always ask the guy first! Never the girl! Is it so wrong to ask the girl first? It's not even that hard! Watch me!" she moved her body to face the two sitting in the middle back row, "Haruno… Uchiha! See!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto snickered. Sakura glared at the two, first at Naruto, then enhancing her glare at Sasuke.

Iruka sighed again, "_What did I do to deserve this?_"

"Last time I will ask you to sit down, Takahashi!" The brunette haired girl sat down, and intently listened to what was the real problem, "Last time, I will ask you two, is there a problem?"

"Actually there is…" Sasuke began. Sakura looked in fear at him, fearing what his explanation would be.

She turned to look at the face that was facing hers, but when she stared at the face about two seconds, he glanced at her widened eyes, and inwardly chuckled.

"No there isn't!" butt in Sakura, "he's lying!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "_I am not getting paid enough for this._"

"The problem is MmmMph…" Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"He's just being an ass! You know…he had experienced a traumatic accident, causing him to lose all his," she turned to give him a triumphant look, "brain cells! But other than that, nothing new!"

He gave her an annoyed look that clearly said, 'you're annoying,' and pushed her hand away, holding both of her wrists with his hands in his lap. Sakura blushed at where her hands were held.

He moved slightly in his chair, and she blushed harder. "My _dear _(heavy sarcasm oozed out of his voice) friend, Sakura just leaned over to ask me to help her on a problem."

Her mouth dropped. She most certainly was not expecting that response. 'That baka!'.

Iruka looked uncertainly at them, doubting his unbelievable answer.

But Sasuke wasn't finished, "she didn't understand, so I suggested that she do some extra work."

"What!?" Sakura yelped out, infuriated that he took a stab at her intelligence.

Sasuke kicked the back of Naruto's chair asking for moral support.

For about a second, it looked as if Naruto was going side with her, but at the sight of the Uchiha's hidden glare, he tensed and nervously laughed out, "Haha…h-he's right! I-I heard h-her," he took a sneak peak over at my now angered face and took a deep breath before continuing, "no, I read her face, see Iruka-sensei I do pay attention, and saw that she didn't get it!" He finished off brightly, "It's actually rather comforting knowing I'm not the only one who doesn't get this useless…I mean meaningful crap!"

Sakura was ready to jump over the table and bop the blonde's face, but her hands were still held in the iron grip.

She looked up at his triumphant face and mentally stabbed him with a tooth brush over and over again.

Karin piped up, "Hah! I knew she wasn't smart! Sensei, sit me next to him so he doesn't lose brain cells!" She started waving her hands like crazy.

'What brain cells…"

Iruka knew what the Uchiha said wasn't true, but didn't want to fall in deeper discussion about the problem and fakely smiled, "Well… Sakura! Why didn't you say so? I have some extra worksheets for you take home! Just bring them back tomorrow and I will grade them!"

He knew from the smirk on the Uchiha's face that he was lying, but a little extra work couldn't hurt anyone. He ignored the mutterings from Takahashi, something about him always taking the male's side. He sat back down praying for the class to get over.

* * *

BRRRIIINNGG!

He thanked God.

"Turn in your papers and I will have them graded by tomorrow."

"Sooo…I'll turn in your paper for you…" he smirked at her half way filled worksheet.

"Hmph! It's all your fault, Baka!" she mutterd.

He took the paper and walked down the row (A.N. just think of it as the classroom in the show Naruto) stopping to scribble something down on his paper. Ino popped up next to her snickering about Sasuke's behavior.

She walked past Sasuke, not noticing the paper he was writing on was hers. He filled in 10 more questions, so she wouldn't fail. They both reached the teacher's desk at the same time, and glared at each other.

"I err… here you go Miss Haruno, and err…Uchiha place the papers face down here." Clearly he wanted them to leave.

Sasuke strode in front of her, while she had a moment and wistfully stared at his back. Shaking her head, she walked out of the classroom after him.

Naruto smiled at the two. They really did watch each other's back.

**Okay... so not much changed, and unless you were someone who could memorize each word, than you probably won't see the difference in here...but I think a longer one was better, for the other one seemed too short, and it was too early to cut it off...**

**anyways to newcomers: I hope you liked it! and Just ignore the other author's note!**

**and my dear readers, my very soul for writing: Do RevIeW?**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...after six months, this is all i can manage?**

**But I do thank all of you who have stuck by my side!  
**

**This does not apply to new readers: Okay so first thing first: I was rereading the other chappies of TA and I nearly had a heart attack-they were utterly pathetic, so I used my time today to rewrite the other chapters into this one: I know it is completely different, but I think it is much better than a dragging story. I mean i was on like ch. 4 and we still hadn't gotten to the main thing!**

**I apologize! But now I have written this chapter, I actually have a plot written out in a sort of four square plan  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

The Assignment ReWrite Chapter 2

Ino was a bitch. Shikamaru was a loser. Naruto was annoying. And Hinata was the faithful side kick to Naruto. Over all they all sucked. Because of them I was left alone with _him_ in his amazing car.

It had been so obvious that we had been set up; so ridiculously obvious, and now I had to refrain myself from smacking my head at the lack of notice. It sucked sitting next to him in _silence_.

Even though I sat as close to the window as I possibly could, and farthest away from him, I felt as if the proximity was too closes. I stared outside at the pouring rain. There was a sudden skid and we came to a stop.

I looked at him in surprise, almost glad for the reason to talk, "What's wrong?"

He tried to turn the car on and when it didn't he paused to say, "The car won't start."

Now what? What was I supposed to do? He-llo we were broken up! We weren't supposed to remain together alone for a long amount of time.

We sat in silence for about five minutes not knowing what to say. "Uh… umm…" I nearly kicked myself for sounding so unintelligent. "Err…so now what?" Great, finally we can talk, and all I can manage is stuttering?

He moved his head up from his previous position to look at me, "Can't do anything," he shrugged.

I huffed feeling rather annoyed at his answer. Even I could see that we were stuck. I looked up to see his annoyed face and I felt the familiar flash of want. Before I did something stupid, like jumping into his lap and kissing him senseless, I opened the door and stepped out in the pouring rain ignoring Sasuke's inquiry. I began walking towards my dorm though it was a few miles a way, it beat being with Sasuke…Didn't it?

I barely made it a few steps before his hand grabbed mine. "Let go," I said in a bitterly dangerous voice. When he didn't, I repeated myself "I said let me go." He still didn't and I tried tugging my hand out of the grip that had held me many times. He didn't relent, and I actually found myself enjoying the special attention I was receiving from him. He was so much closer to me than he had been all week.

We stood there a few moments in the rain, him holding my hand, in silence. With a resigned sigh I turned to face him directly and his lips met mine, and without hesitation I kissed him back.

"Why?" I murmured shivering. He pulled me closer to him.

"Because…" His hand traveled up to push a wet lock of hair off my face.

"Because?" I was slowly turning to jelly.

"Because…you're _so _annoying." My eyes snapped open to find that familiar small playful smirk on his face, but before I could retort, his lips were on mine, stopping any comment from escaping my lips.

We were back together.

Yes!

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was strangely a couple therapist. It was strange to see this man as one for he preferred to hide from someone if seen in public.

There were many things people complained about. He was late, did things in his own accord. But to his favor, he was a damn good therapist. Every couple he had come across with a problem, he had been able to solve. His way of solving problems wasn't like the therapist across the street or in the next city; it was rather unusual and almost always effective. His ego, he was told, was rather big.

He would choose his clients, and was very picky. He had refused many of the couples who had come in for therapy. He was not going to deal with the "he won't help with the dishes!" or the "she keeps on accusing me of cheating!"

His analytical uses weren't going to be wasted on a couple whose problems were small and trivial. No, he was looking for a challenge.

He chuckled and walked into Iruka's room. His keen eye jumped to couple in the back off the room. For some reason, he was drawn to the happy perky pink haired girl who had her arm wrapped around a sullen raven haired boy. Just from the looks of it, he knew they were a couple based on trouble. And besides it was also another couple he could use his intriguing experiment…and it would get _them_ off his hands. He walked in there to hear Iruka's voice reprimanding the two for PDA. "Haruno! Hands to yourself! Kakashi was drawn; there was something about them that made them an interesting subject.

And sure enough, when he confronted Iruka, he found that the couple was ridiculous. They seemed to break up more times then the amount of fingers he had. When they did, Iruka told him, there was none of the let's be friends bull crap, it was hate. And while Iruka rambled on about how annoying they were, Hatake Kakashi decided that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura would be perfect his new project.

He stood up abruptly and said in that easy going tone of his, "Tell the two to visit my office after your class," and with that he left, leaving a bewildered Iruka behind.

* * *

"Uchiha, Haruno, see me after class," he told the two students wearily as he passed by them, ignoring the apparent sign of hand holding.

As soon as Iruka turned his back, Sakura faced Sasuke, hissing, "What did you do now?" He rolled his eyes.

She tapped her foot nervously and drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk; she had never gotten a "stay after class," in her life. "Calm down," Sasuke muttered to her.

She wrinkled her nose at him. She continued tapping her feet until class ended. She grabbed her bag and pushed him in front of her, not wanting to meet her teacher's wrath. He walked calmly in front of her with his hands in his pocket, "Iruka," he acknowledged. Iruka sensei didn't look up from his paper work and handed him the paper telling them to meet Kakashi in room 069 at 3:30.

* * *

"Heehee! Room 69 eh? Wonder what goes on in there?" Naruto suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata flushed.

* * *

He was late. She should have known he'd be late. She had heard complaints about his timing all over campus so why should this have been a different case.

It was 3:58 and Hatake Kakashi still wasn't in his office. Sakura looked over at her bored boyfriend and sighed. Sometimes the silence was so aggravating. She could never fully figure out why he liked it so much.

She stopped pacing around the room and turned her annoyed eye at him. She took a deep breath before she began her rant, "Ugh…How can someone be so late? Isn't he supposed to be a teacher or s-" The door opened.

"Ahh…Sorry, I was helping an old lady cross the street," the man offered a smile that was hidden behind a mask. Was he…serious? She was torn in between forgiving him and accusing him of lying. And what the heck? He did not look anything like the man she had heard he was. He was HOT!

She shook her head and fought the blush beginning to stain her cheeks. Sasuke saw this and glared at the back of her head.

He waved his hands and said, "Well, now that we all are here, shall we begin this couple therapy?" She sweat dropped.

"C-Couple therapy?"

His eyes widened almost on cue and she wondered if he had this all planned out, "Didn't Iruka tell you?" From the looks of it, "I'm assuming he didn't! But that's no problem! Because I am here to fix your relationship!"

Sasuke scowled. Was he mad? Their relationship was just fine. Sure they had a break up here and their, but like healthy couple they had their disagreements.

Sakura on the other hand perked up, "Oh! That's just wonderful! We could use a little help, right Sasuke?" She turned to look at him with wide innocent eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." She looked surprised and turned back to Kakashi to give him a wide smile.

Kakashi smiled and scribbled onto a piece of paper, _the boyfriend seems to be insanely jealous-and radiates an aura of hate_. He pulled out a questionnaire and handed one to Sasuke and one to Sakura, "Please fill these out to the best of your abilities."

Sakura took one look at her paper and turned red. Her eyes had immediately jumped to the section labeled "Sex Life" and the question underneath it said, "Are you satisfied with the size of your partner's penis?" And the one at the end made her heart stop beating.

She yelped and held the paper out, "You can't be serious?!"

Sasuke gave her the look that clearly said crazy. She handed Kakashi the paper and shouted, "How is asking me if my Icha Icha Paradise subscription is updated going to help us?! I don't even read that stuff!"

"Oops! I suppose I gave you the wrong paper!" He handed Sakura the other paper and looked down to see if she wrote anything under "physical description" he frowned, she didn't.

Sakura frowned and saw the orange book hidden beneath a stack of papers. Ugh. To think she had thought this man was mysteriously hot.

She moved from her chair in front of Kakashi and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. She took one look over at Sasuke and saw that he had crumpled up the paper and had thrown it in the trash bin. She sweat dropped. She, on the other hand, would actually do this thing properly. After all, they could use a little therapy.

The door opened and two kids walked in-one girl and one boy. The girl looked about six and the boy eight. Sakura looked closely at the boy whose eyes were glued to hers and saw a vague resemblance, "Hey! He looks like you!" Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, this is my niece, Hana and my nephew, Akiko, and their mother has left them here for a month to visit" he gestured to the children.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to ask, "And I care why?"

Sakura, being the more verbal of the two, questioned the reasoning as to why kids were present at her therapy session.

"Funny you should ask! This is part of my new couple theory! Married couples with kids have a better relationship than the ones without, so as a result, I have figured that young couples' relationships would show significant improvement with kids in their lives!" Kakashi's eyes were shining.

**And this is the beginning to the strange couple therapying-okay honestly i have no idea what goes on in a couple therapy, so if there is a website that tells me and you know of one please send it to me! I tried looking it up...nothing useful came up.**

**Thank You!**

**Sasusaku779!**


End file.
